


Intermediaries

by taichara



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Five drabbles for YST; a few musings here and there --





	1. Renewal

**Author's Note:**

> For luxken27's Summer Challenge, Table 03 --

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seiji, and needs be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "forest"

It wasn't dark. No, Seiji reminded himself firmly, this did _not_ count as "dark"; not surrounded as he was with uncountable shades of vibrant, growing green ... and, yes, here and there, the translucent gold of sunlight filtering down through the canopy like a benediction.

And Seiji, right that moment, was content to sit beneath the ancient cherry's enveloping arms and just soak it all in.

He'd thought he'd never feel clean again after that harrowing experience. He'd still felt that sickly, fetid stench of Arago's black realm clinging to him ...

Let life, growing life, scour the darkness from his soul.


	2. Black Prowling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuten, and temperance versus fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Prompt:_ "walk"

Stalking the perimeter of his lord's bleak fortress-palace, Shuten glowered blackly into the eddying shadows beyond. 

He could, he was certain, hear the damned demon mystics tittering, _laughing_ as they watched his sullen, burning progress. Of course the wretched things would find this punishment _amusing_.

Because punishment it was, painfully so. Such a _simple_ task, to pace out the battlements (never used; what was there to attack them?) and patrol the boundary (nothing waited on the other side) --

Shuten bit down sharply; tasted blood, hot and copper in his mouth, to keep his anger hidden. Now was not the time.


	3. The Past Unveiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touma's temptation is not what one might expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Prompt:_ "hand"

"Is this really what you want to do, Stratos?"

Touma refused to turn, to look at the fallen General of Phantasms. His gaze stayed riveted on the Demon General dead ahead; his fingers tightened on a bowstring made of void itself, knocked golden arrow, drew --

"Oh, we know your power well now. I don't deny that."

Rajura's rumbling rasp felt like a whisper in his ear. Still he refused to turn, hardened himself against illusion --

"But, Stratos, if we _all_ fall -- who can tell you about the wars?"

The bolt struck home. Touma dropped the arrow from fingers gone numb.


	4. Shifting Allegiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuten, uncertainty, and judgement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Prompt:_ "sacred"

Shuten, chosen twice over, head swimming with the shifting of his loyalties, stood in the shadow of the battered shrine and gazed out at what they all had wrought.

Was it a violation to fight -- if "fight" could even described the carnage they'd caused, throwing raw power like tossing a child's embroidered ball -- in such a place?

Of course it was. Freed of the Nether Emperor's grip on his soul, he saw with clarity just what he'd done. What they had done.

What they became.

... And yet, that little whisper came, have you not merely exchanged one servitude for another?


	5. Bend One's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All for one --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Prompt:_ "safely"

Okay, so apparently they were all lurking at Nasuti's for the time being. Weird, but it wasn't like the whole team of them hadn't been camping out in worse and weirder since all hell broke loose ...

_It's probably better for Ryo right now, at least. Here's hoping._

A bitter tang burned the back of Shin's throat. That was everyone's real concern, figuring out what happened to Ryo ... but in the meantime, mundane chores still needed done to get the place ready for five extra bodies.

With a sigh, he -- with Mouri practice -- lifted the crate of china to one shoulder.


End file.
